Definitely Toward A Happy Future!
by punchjongin
Summary: Fanfiction ini saya tulis ketika melihat Seunghoon pingsan di YG Family Concert Singapore dan ini fanfiction pertama untuk Park Sooyoung, Joy Red Velvet. Oneshoot


Definetely Toward A Happy Future!

Main Cast :

Lee Seunghoon WINNER - Park Sooyoung RED VELVET

Langkah kaki Seunghoon menyusuri pertokoan di kawasan Garosugil kemudian berhenti di salah satu kedai kopi yang sedikit menjorok ke dalam lokasinya. Kedai kopi yang hampir setiap minggu ia datangi. Ia membuka pintu kaca tersebut dengan gugup. Setelah memesan secangkir Caramel Frappuccino di kasir, ia duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Kesibukan pejalan kaki diluar jendela kaca itu menyita perhatiannya. Mereka mempunyai tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Tak seperti dirinya, yang dua bulan belakangan ini selalu pergi ke kedai kopi ini atau sekedar membaca buku di tempat penyewaan buku di ujung jalan kawasan ini.

"Kau tidak membawa buku coklatmu, Seunghoon-ah?" suara lembut seorang perempuan menyapa pendengaran Seunghoon. Ia beralih menatap perempuan yang menaruh secangkir Caramel Frappuccino dimejanya.

"Tidak, Sooyoung-ah. Hari ini eomma menyuruhku datang ke perusahaannya."

"Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan eomma-mu?" Perempuan berambut coklat tersebut memposisikan dirinya duduk dikursi depan Seunghoon. Wajah Seunghoon sama sekali tak menampakkan raut wajah gembiranya. "Waeyo? Apakah appa-mu berulah lagi?"

Pandangan laki-laki itu kosong menerawang ke lantai.

"Aku rasa kau butuh waktu sendiri saat ini. Jadi, panggil aku jika kau ingin bercerita sesuatu." Sooyoung bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil nampan yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja bundar tersebut. Langkah Sooyoung terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan tangan kirinya. Ia menoleh kearah Seunghoon yang masih terdiam memandang lurus lantai dibawahnya.

"Aku diterima di Juilliard."

"Wah! Bukankah itu salah satu impianmu? Kuliah di Juilliard." Sooyoung membalikkan badan kemudian memegang pundak Seunghoon dengan tangan kanannya.

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya aku tak akan pergi kesana."

Sooyoung menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Kau selalu bercerita padaku jika Juilliard adalah impianmu? Ada apa denganmu? Ini bukan Lee Seunghoon yang ku kenal."

"Itu artinya aku akan meninggalkan Korea."

"Tentu! Apa kau bodoh? Huh? Juilliad itu berada di New York."

"Itu artinya aku akan meninggalkan eomma dan kau."

"Aku bisa menjaga eomma-mu selagi kau tak disini. Jangan khawatir. Eomma-mu akan baik-baik saja jika ada aku."

"Kau tak mengerti!"

"Apa yang aku tak mengerti? Huh? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Seunghoon memeluk Sooyoung, "Aku menyukaimu."

.

Tadinya, Sooyoung ingin mengunjungi eomma Seunghoon membawakan greentea latte kesukaannya setelah selesai bekerja, namun perkataan Seunghoon terngiang ditelinganya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kedai kopinya. Kontras sekali dengan pakaian remaja seusiannya yang terlihat sangat modern, penampilannya yang hanya memakai kaos putih polos dengan jeans robek disekitar siku kakinya mendapat beberapa pandangan mata ketika ia berjalan. Jika kebanyakan perempuan di Korea berpoleskan make up tebal, maka ia memilih untuk tidak mengenakannya. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan remaja yang kebanyakan memperhatikan penampilan mereka. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mata dibalik kacamata minusnya itu menangkap sepasang sepatu berwarna abu-abu gelap dibalik etalase sebuah toko. Ia tersenyum, sepatu itu mengingatkannya pada Seunghoon. Laki-laki tersebut menyukai warna abu-abu gelap. Namun, senyumnya hilang ketika melihat nominal yang tertera di price tag sepatu tersebut. Dua ratus empat puluh ribu won. Bahkan nominal itu sebanding dengan dua bulan sewa flat kecilnya.

.

Seunghoon menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia jarang melihat Sooyoung. Perempuan itu selalu menolak apabila ia mengirim pesan atau menelponnya untuk mengajak kesuatu tempat. Oleh karena itu, ia mendatangi flat kecil didekat Namdaemun untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Ia yakin, Sooyoung bahkan belum beranjak dari kasurnya karena jarum jam menunjuk angka 5 lebih sedikit. Ia membuka flat Sooyoung dengan kunci duplikat yang Sooyoung berikan beberapa hari setelah ia pindah di flat ini. Tak ada cahaya yang memberi terang flat tersebut. Dengan cepat Seunghoon menyalakan saklar lampu yang berada di belakangnya. Ia terkejut ketika tak menemukan Sooyoung diatas kasur lipatnya. Ia juga tak menemukan perempuan itu di kamar mandi.

'_Apa dia tak pulang semalaman?_' pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika tangan Seunghoon memegang sebuah cangkir yang meninggalkan ampas kopi yang belum mongering diatas meja kecil ditengah ruangan.

'_Apa benar yang Kim Ahjumma lihat kemarin pagi?_' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar diotaknya. Ia memperhatikan flat tersebut dengan seksama. Keadaan tak jauh berbeda sejak terakhir ia datang kesini. Hanya ada beberapa tumpukan kertas yang ada disisi kasur lipat tersebut.

.

"Hari ini kau sudah bekerja keras, Sooyoung! Pastikan kau melakukannya esok hari," Sooyoung hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah pria tua dihadapannya.

"Pasti! Sampai jumpa esok, ahjussi!" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan sudut gang itu dengan mengayuh sepeda gunungnya menuju kekediamannya. Sudah lima hari ia bekerja dipagi buta sebagai pengantar koran dan susu dikawasan Apgujeong. Gajinya memang tak sebanyak jika bekerja di kedai ataupun mejadi petugas di pom bensin. Namun, sekecil nominalnya, Park Sooyoung tetap membutuhkan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Sooyoung yang menyadari pintu flatnya tak terkunci, segera menerobos masuk kedalam flatnya. Ia bernafas lega ketika pikirannya jika ada pencuri masuk ke flatnya dan membawa beberapa barang berharganya itu tak terjadi. Ia tersenyum canggung ketika bertemu pandang dengan Seunghoon yang sedang menduduki kasur lipatnya.

"Darimana saja, Sooyoung-ah?" Seunghoon bangkit dan berjalan kearah Sooyoung yang sedang terpaku di depan pintu flatnya.

"Ehn… Aku baru selesai jogging."

"Jogging sepagi ini? Hnn?"

"Jadi, apa pembelaanmu jika aku menuduhmu bekerja sebagai loper koran dan pengantar susu?"

"Anniyo. Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kim ahjumma memberitahuku. Ia melihatmu mengantar koran di kompleks rumahku."

Ia pikir tak akan ada yang mengenali dirinya karena ia memilih mengantar koran dan susu lebih pagi daripada pekerja lainnya.

"Waeyo? Memang kalau benar kenapa?"

"Ya! Tak seharusnya bekerja tanpa henti seperti itu. Aku dengar dari Seulgi kau juga bekerja di pom bensin pada malam hari menjelang pagi? Apa bekerja di kedai kopi saja tidak cukup? Kau harus mengantarkan koran dan susu setelah bekerja di pom bensin? Kehidupan macam apa yang sedang kau jalani ini? Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa tubuhmu?"

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang."

"Tapi kau bekerja tanpa henti."

"Ya! Aku bukan kau yang diam saja akan mendapatkan hidup yang layak. Aku bukan kau yang seorang pewaris perusahaan orang tuamu dan aku bukan kau yang masih punya kedua orang tua yang lengkap dan bertemu setiap hari."

"Dia hanya peduli dengan wanita itu dan keluarganya. Ia tak peduli denganku dan eomma."

"Berhenti menyalahkan appa-mu Seunghoon. Kau tak bisa memilih siapa yang jadi orang tuamu."

"Kau! Jangan pernah mengungkit dia lagi didepanku"

BRAK!

Pintu flat itu tertutup oleh Seunghoon yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Sooyoung hanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menggerutu.

.

Seunghoon duduk di sofa yang terletak disisi kanan kamarnya, menghidupkan lampu baca kecil di sampingnya, dan mulai membaca ulang komik One Piecenya. Dia sudah membaca komik itu dua kali dalam satu hari ini, namun ia membuka halaman pertama dan membacanya ulang. Dia ingin membacanya lagi pelan-pelan, dengan penuh konsentrasi. Namun, kali ini ia mengurungkan niat kembali. Pikirannya masih terganggu oleh Sooyoung. Ia menjadi gelisah.

_Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mengambil kesempatan untuk kuliah di Juilliard dan meninggalkan Korea. Tentu saja, aku akan meninggalkan eomma yang sakit-sakitan mengurus perusahaan besar. Bagaimana keadaan eomma jika aku tak disisinya selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Aku khawatir jika 'dia' akan kembali memperlakukan eomma dengan kasar. Aku sangat takut jika eomma akan melakukan tindakan yang bodoh seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Aku takut jika wanita itu kembali menginjakkan kaki dirumah dan mengusir eomma._

Tapi ia yakin,_ bahwa Sooyoung akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku disisinya. Selama tujuh tahun belakangan, aku selalu berada disisi Sooyoung. Perempuan itu, walau terlihat kuat, namun jika sudah disinggung masalah orang tuanya yang sampai saat ini belum pernah ia temui pasti akan diam tak berkutik. Kekhawatiranku tak besar jika Sooyoung menghadapi beberapa preman yang ada didekat flatnya, karena Sooyoung pasti akan menghabisi mereka dengan kemampuan Material Artnya yang ia miliki sejak kecil. Aku takut, jika aku pergi, ia akan bersama laki-laki lain. Aku takut jika aku pergi, aku akan kehilangannya. Dan aku takut aku tak bisa manjaganya selama aku pergi._

Seunghoon menjadi gelisah. Ia berhenti memikirkan itu. Semakin dipikirkan, itu akan membuatnya semakin ruwet.

.

Setelah pelayanan ibadah, Sooyoung duduk dengan rasa lega di kursi gereja bagian depan. Cahaya siang memenuhi lengkungan atap dan memberi cahaya pada kulitnya yang indah dan berkilau. Bagian tengah dari rambutnya yang berkilau dimulai dari sudut lancip yang menonjolkan pipi dan dagunya yang berbentuk bulat. Tak ada keunggulan fisik pada dirinya walaupun mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar daripada perempuan Korea seusianya. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk berdoa, doa yang tulus untuk orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Terimakasih Bapa di surga, atas kesempatan hari ini."

Ketika jarum jam dinding menjunjuk angka 7.45, Sooyoung bergegas meninggalkan gereja tersebut dan menuju tempat kerjanya. Jalan yang ia lewati tidaklah panjang, karena gereja hanya terletak beberapa ratus meter dari pom bensin, tempat dimana ia akan bekerja selanjutnya. Kayuhan sepeda Sooyoung menjadi sedikit pelan ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di sudut pom bensin dengan menggunakan setelan jas hitam pas tubuhnya.

Sooyoung menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya setelah menghampiri laki-laki tersebut,

"Aku mengundangmu dimakan malam untuk perpisahan yang diadakan eommaku. Bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang?"

"Dimana acara akan diselenggarakan? Aku akan menyusulmu segera."

"Aku sudah meminta ijin jika kau tak kerja hari ini. Jadi, ayo segeralah masuk" Seunghoon membuka pintu disebelah kursi supir.

"Satu jam lagi aku akan menyusulmu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa saat ini" Seunghoon mengangguk lemah. Ia menutup pintu tersebut kemudian menuju kemudinya.

"Di restoran Hwang, aku tunggu satu jam lagi."

Setelah melihat mobil itu menjauh, ia segera mengayuh sepedanya menuju kesuatu tempat.

Seunghoon menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dibalik ketenangannya. Merasa terganggu kenapa Sooyoung belum juga muncul, padahal jamuan makan malam sudah dimulai sejak satu setengah jam lalu. Ia melirik eommanya yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan beberapa eomma teman Seunghoon sewaktu sekolah menengah sedangkan di sebelah kirinya, berapa temannya sibuk mengabadikan moment berkumpul mereka dengan salah satu ponsel mereka. Jangan bertanya dimana kepala keluarganya, mungkin ia sedang menghabiskan malam dirumah wanita yang dianggap Seunghoon sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang.

Langkah cepat seseorang beradu dengan alunan music klasik yang menggemadiseluruh sudut restoran ini. Seunghoon menoleh, melihat Sooyoung yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak berukuran tak besar di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Berulang kali Sooyoung membungkuk kearah meja di sudut ruangan yang besar itu. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Beberapa teman Seunghoon berbisik membicarakan tentang penampilan Sooyoung yang sedikit berantakan. Perempuan itu hanya memakai shirt putih yang ujungnya dimasukan di short abu-abu dan ia mengenakan sneakers biru juga tak menyisir rambutnya yang tertiup angina diluar sana dahulu sebelum memasuki restoran mewah ini.

"Oh Sooyoung. Segera duduk. Seunghoon sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Eomma Seunghoon berujar kemudian mempersilahkan dirinya duduk dihadapan Seunghoon yang tengah terdiam.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Yang benar saja. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu sebelum kau meninggalkan Korea."

"Darimana saja kau?"

"A..Aku sedang ada sedikit urusan."

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar."

"Aku sedang tak lapar saat ini. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar diluar?"

Mereka sampai di taman kecil yang berada luar restoran. Taman kecil yang didesain apik dan tertata yang memang dibuat pengurus restoran itu menjadi salah satu taman bermain pengunjungnya yang masih belia. Namun, matahari sudah tenggelam. Taman benar-benar sepi jika tak ada pegawai restoran yang membersihkan beberapa sampah di beberapa titik taman tersebut. Sooyoung menyodorkan kotak merah itu dihadapan Seunghoon. Laki-laki itu mengernyit dan memasang wajah bertanya, ia menerima kotak merah tersebut dan membukanya. Sebuah running shoes berwarna abu-abu dan bergaris hijau neon dibagian luarnya.

"Yah.. Aku hanya bisa memberikan itu."

"Tidak. Ini lebih dari cukup." Seunghoon menerawang, "Jadi kau… bekerja akhir-akhir ini untuk sepatu ini?" Sooyoung terdiam saat merasakan pelukan hangat Seunghoon. Tangan kiri Seunghoon memegang bawah dari kotak merah tersebut sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh Sooyoung. "Jeongmal gomawo…"

Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan, "Jaga kesehatanmu, aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Atau sesuatu yang sama positifnya, suara parau itu meluncur dari bibir tebal Sooyoung. Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan Seunghoon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya menggenggam erat pemberiannya. Butiran krystal itu hendak turun, namun kembali ketempatnya karena Sooyoung menengadah. Dia teringat suatu hari pada musim semi ketika Seunghoon tersenyum menunjukkan beberapa piala kemenangan lomba dance yang ia ikuti. "Ini sesuatu yang sudah kau impikan." Ucap Sooyoung pelan. Perempuan itu terlihat berseri walaupun wajahnya pucat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau sangat bahagia? Jangan lupakan aku jika kau sudah kembali ke Korea. Dan aku berjanji akan menjaga eomma-mu selama kau tak disini" tanpa berbalik, ia benar benar meninggalkan laki-laki itu dalam kesedihan.

Dan keesokan harinya, perempuan itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di Incheon.

"Kau tau, Sooyoung-ah? 5 tahun bukan waktu yang cepat." Gumamnya.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Terimakasih sudah membaca Fanfiction ini


End file.
